


Time to let go

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur overhears a conversation between Merlin and Gwaine and is worried





	Time to let go

"You need to replace him."

"I know." Merlin sighed. 

Arthur, who had been standing in front of the large mirror in the bedroom, heard Gwaine and Merlin coming in.

"He's getting really old and doesn't look nice anymore."

Arthur frowned. Gwaine had quite the big mouth.

"I don't care for that, you know that. It's just...he hasn't been functioning the way he is supposed to. At least a lot of times." Merlin sounded really sad. 

Functioning? What did Merlin mean? He wasn't functioning the way he was supposed to? Just last night he indeed had been 'functioning' and Merlin had screamed his name until the neighbours' dog had started barking. 

"Come on, look at him. He's really an eyesore."

Arthur gasped and threw himself a look in the mirror. Of course he was older now, but he was fitter than ever and apart from the first little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes - he always claimed they came from Merlin making him laugh so much - he still looked pretty hot for a guy in his mid-thirties, if he might have said so himself. 

"I know." Merlin admitted unhappily.

What? Now even Merlin thought he wasn't pleasing to the eye anymore? What had gone wrong?

"I just have a hard time letting go."

So there was hope! Arthur tried to come up with something to make Merlin see that there was just no need for a replacement and that they were still as wonderful together as the first day they met. 

"It's so retro...vintage...old...to still do that. You should have moved on to newer things a long time ago." 

Arthur heard Gwaine pacing. It was too late to casually stroll out into the living room, they would know he had listened in on their conversation, but Arthur really felt like his fist should connect with some part of Gwaine's anatomy; he didn't care which one at the moment. How dare he try talking Merlin into splitting up with him?

"That's me. We've been together for fifteen years, he got me through lonely nights at college and was there for me through every heartbreak, passed the time on long train rides and always had something to make me laugh or get me in a good mood when I needed it."

What? Fifteen? They had only known each other for twelve years and been together for eleven and six month. Arthur held his breath and crept closer to the door. 

"I know, but maybe it's time you arrived in the 2000s. Who on earth still owns an MP3 player? And even names it? What on earth happened when you decided this thing would be called 'Hubert'? Get yourself a nice new mobile with enough space for all the streaming services you need. I'll help you set it up and then you can listen to music or your audio books whenever you want."

Merlin sighed deeply. "You're right, Gwaine. Maybe it's time to tell Hubert goodbye."

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, letting out the breath he was holding in a huge sigh.


End file.
